Treasons, Tragedies and Sins
by Lady Chrystine
Summary: A traição é sua sina. A tragédia, uma constante. O pecado... Seu segundo nome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya pertence à Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas. Porém, não vejo mal algum em pegar seus personagens emprestados e me divertir com cada um deles um pouquinho...

Se você está aqui, neste parágrafo, é porque leu o meu profile e também o resumo da fic. Então, tem uma idéia do que se trata "Treasons, Tragedies and Sins"... Mas, se mesmo assim tem alguma dúvida, eu o convido a ler o primeiro capítulo. O que vai achar, se vai gostar ou não, se vai sentir repulsa ou seja lá o que for, é por sua conta e risco.

No mais, para quem embarcar no que escrevo e não se importar com o que estiver escrito e descrito, boa leitura.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – Fragmentos**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**- I -**

No silêncio da noite, o único som que podia ser ouvido era o de seus dentes batendo, mas não de frio. Estava com medo. Muito medo. Os fracos joelhos no chão frio, a cabeça abaixada diante do inevitável.

Era o fim. De tudo.

Na entrada do beco, uma viatura preta estava estacionada, com os faróis desligados. Encostado no capô, um rapaz de cabelos negros despenteados e barba por fazer consultava um relógio, lançando olhares para o outro homem, ajoelhado no asfalto mais adiante. E, entre eles, havia uma terceira pessoa.

Cabelos castanhos escuros, pouco abaixo dos ombros. Um olhar frio e cortante que fitava a arma que tinha em mãos. Um sorriso cínico estampado em sua face branca, quase pálida. O corpo esguio estava todo tenso, concentrado no homem à sua frente.

-Acabe logo com isso, não temos a noite toda... – falou o rapaz encostado no carro, acendendo um cigarro despreocupadamente.

O homem de joelhos, tremendo, arriscou um olhar para a pessoa de pé à sua frente. E encontrou um par de olhos castanhos e grandes a encará-lo e o sorriso quase diabólico contemplando seus últimos momentos.

-Você deveria saber que não conseguiria escapar de nós, Hector... – falou, a voz melodiosa e em um arrepiante tom grave.

Foi a última coisa que ouviu, antes do tiro. Bem no meio da testa, a arma a milímetros de distância de sua face. A proximidade e a violência do tiro fez com que seu sangue, pele e massa encefálica se espalhassem pelo asfalto e roupas de seu carrasco.

-Merda! Olha o que aquele desgraçado fez com a minha roupa! – ela praguejou, guardando a arma no coldre e voltando ao carro. O outro rapaz apenas riu, enquanto jogava a bituca do cigarro na calçada.

-Você nunca aprende, não é? Precisa ser tão perto quando vai fazer seu serviço?

-Claro... – o sorriso diabólico se alargou – Eu gosto de ver a cara de desespero desses trouxas quando percebem que o tiro é inevitável...

Entraram na viatura e a jovem sentou-se no banco do passageiro, os pés sobre o painel do carro. Ligou o rádio e jogou a cabeça para trás, acompanhando a letra da canção com sua voz. Sorrindo, o rapaz deu a partida e saiu pela rua principal, cantando pneus.

**- II –**

Entrou pelo quarto nas pontas dos pés, as sandálias bem seguras em suas mãos. Percorreu toda extensão do cômodo com os olhos castanhos e rasgados e suspirou aliviada: ele não estava. Quer dizer, pensou que ele não estava.

-Qual será a desculpa da vez, sua vadia?

Assustou-se com a voz grave que vinha da sala anexa, toda escura. Pouco depois, a luz de um abajur foi acesa e ela pôde vislumbrar, trêmula, a figura masculina sentada em uma poltrona verde.

-Venha aqui.

Deixou as sandálias na porta e se aproximou, com passos hesitantes. Os olhos azuis dele brilhavam de raiva, ela sabia muito bem o que estava por vir. Tentou abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas foi impedida por um violento tapa que quase a derrubou no chão. Os cabelos vermelhos, que estavam presos em um coque, soltaram-se sobre seu rosto marcado.

Baixou a cabeça, ele não a deixaria explicar o que tinha acontecido. Não enquanto não colocasse toda sua raiva para fora.

-Eu devia te matar, sabia? – ele questionou, empurrando-a contra uma mesa onde se encontrava uma faca – Ms não vou fazer isso com a melhor mercadoria que tenho... Porém, não vai escapar de uma lição muito bem dada...

Com um puxão, ele a virou de costas para si, obrigando-a a se apoiar na mesa. Furioso, ele levantou a saia que ela usava até a cintura, baixou a calcinha dela e pegou a faca.

Não gritou, mesmo quando sentiu a pressão da lâmina fria em sua pele e a dor latente pela humilhação sofrida.

**- III –**

As mesas estavam cheias, homens apostavam alto nos jogos de cartas e belas mulheres serviam bebidas e outros serviços à vontade. No palco parcialmente iluminado, o pianista terminava de afinar o instrumento para o show de logo mais.

Sentando no mezanino, um homem observava cada movimento do salão, muito atento. Seus olhos azuis profundos estalavam de orgulho pelos negócios bem sucedidos. E também pela ansiedade para assistir ao show que iria começar. Penteou com as mãos os longos cabelos azuis e ajeitou a camisa, precisava estar bem arrumado.

-Senhor, a sua bebida.

Agradeceu ao garçom e tomou um gole de seu uísque. Estava entretido, brincando com as pedras de gelo no fundo do copo, quando as luzes do salão se apagaram e as do palco se acenderam. E ele a viu surgir por entre as cortinas de veludo.

Os longos cabelos castanhos e lisos estavam soltos por suas costas, brilhando. Os olhos castanhos fixavam-se no mezanino, procurando por ele. Caminhando com suavidade, deixava entrever pela fenda de seu vestido vermelho as pernas bem torneadas e o decote revelava a curva dos seios perfeitos.

Sorrindo, jogou um beijo ao homem que a admirava do mezanino e tomou posse do microfone, indicando com um gesto que o pianista começasse a tocar.

A voz suave invadiu o ambiente e os sentidos daquele que a observava.

**- IV – **

Estava impaciente, há quantas horas estava ali, naquela mesa de bar? A gravata apertava cada vez mais em seu pescoço, os cabelos azuis grudavam em suas costas de tanto que suava naquele inferno. Fixou os olhos também azuis na porta de entrada, onde diabos ela havia se metido?

Então ela entrou pelo salão, tirando a blusa preta e o capacete, ajeitando com as mãos o cabelo curtinho. Procurou por alguém com o olhar, até encontrar o homem de terno sentado em um das mesas dos fundos.

-Por que demorou tanto? – ele perguntou, visivelmente nervoso. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e fechou a cara, não estava muito para conversas.

-Fale logo o que quer que estou com pressa!

Ele resmungou, tirando do bolso interno do paletó algumas fotografias e um pequeno envelope.

-É este o cara e aqui está o dinheiro que me pediu.

-Certo... – ela conferiu o montante – Como vai ser desta vez?

-Sofrida, lenta e dolorosa... Se precisar de mais tempo e dinheiro para isso, sabe onde me encontrar.

Ela assentiu e deixou o bar rapidamente. Não sem antes lançar um olhar de desdém para o homem sentado à mesa. Ele, por sua vez, resolveu relaxar e arrancou a gravata, pedindo uma vodca ao garçom.

**- V –**

Calmamente, procurava por suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, enquanto prendia os cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo. Achou a saia jogada em um canto, a blusa em outro e nada do sutiã. Levantando a cabeça, seus olhos castanhos esverdeados encararam o homem ainda deitado na cama, sorrindo para si.

Com um gesto, ele a chamou de volta. Ela obedeceu e se sentou ao lado dele, pousando sua mão sobre os cabelos azuis claríssimos, entrelaçando os dedos nas mechas macias.

-Então, vai dar atenção especial ao meu caso? – ela perguntou suavemente, beijando novamente o acompanhante.

Ele a fitou por alguns instantes, os olhos azuis brilhando de satisfação e desejo.

-Você sabe que sim...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Um capítulo curto, apenas a título de introdução e para apresentar os personagens principais. Não vou perguntar o que acharam, mas também não vou repudiar a opinião de quem ler e deixar reviews, e estejam certos de que responderei a todos.

Um outro aviso: esta fic tem personagens baseados em pessoas reais, mas para preservar a integridade física e identidade de cada uma delas, mudarei seus nomes e alguns aspectos de suas personalidades.

Agradeço a todos que se dispuseram a ler este capítulo e até breve para aqueles que se aventurarão no próximo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Irracional**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**- I – **

A fita amarela e preta demarcava o local, para evitar que curiosos pudessem fazer algum estrago na cena do crime. Era um dos canteiros de lírios do Parque Central, que sempre ficava fechado àquela hora. Nada que pudesse impedir casais mais afoitos de aproveitar as sombras densas das árvores, ou usuários de drogas passarem a madrugada por ali.

O corpo estava estendido no gramado, com os pés e mãos atados e marcas de violência por quase toda extensão de pele. Nu, de bruços, os longos cabelos cor de rosa espalhados por suas costas e grama.

Então, aproximando-se da fita que isolava o local, um casal vinha pelo calçamento. Pularam para dentro do canteiro, o rapaz alto e forte com um cigarro que havia acabado de acender na boca.

-Vai mesmo examinar o corpo com esse cigarro na boca, Shura? – perguntou sua parceira, encarando-o com um certo ar de deboche.

-Algum problema? O chefe não está aqui para me encher o saco.

Resmungando, a jovem caminhou até o corpo e passou a examinar os ferimentos que se estendiam pelas costas e pernas. Hematomas provenientes de pancadas, marcas de queimaduras e cortes, alguns superficiais, outros profundos. Tortura, na certa.

-Me ajude a virar esse cara para cima, Shura.

Com uma careta de insatisfação, Shura abaixou-se até que seus braços alcançassem o corpo e o virou com o rosto para cima. Os olhos cor de mel ainda estavam abertos, com uma expressão de dor e perplexidade. A face também tinha marcas de cortes, assim como os braços, peito e abdômen. E faltava-lhe a orelha direita.

-Odeio esse cheiro de podre misturado à flores... – a jovem policial fez uma careta, torcendo o nariz.

-Estranho para quem não se importa com sangue e outras coisinhas a mais nas roupas, Ângela.

Encarou o parceiro com um olhar de desdém e voltou sua atenção ao corpo, correndo os olhos pelas coxas. E algo lhe chamou atenção na região da virilha do defunto.

-Merda!

-O que foi? – perguntou Shura, ajoelhando-se ao lado da parceira.

-Veja isto aqui, Shura... – ela apontou uma tatuagem – Esse cara era um figurão! A gente tá ferrado dessa vez!

-Não acredito... – Shura comentou consigo mesmo, observando a tatuagem, uma figura de uma sereia enroscada em um tridente e as iniciais JS.

O bastardo era simplesmente um dos homens de confiança do cara mais poderoso da cidade.

**- II –**

Respirou fundo, seria preciso muita manha e auto controle para conseguir se equilibrar em cima de um salto agulha com a dor latejante que sentia. Aquele idiota sabia bem como castigar suas meninas e ela era sempre seu alvo preferido. Uma estranha relação feita de ódio, atração e muita tensão.

Finalizou a maquiagem, prendeu os cabelos novamente em um coque e amarrou as alças do vestido frente única, vermelho sangue. Estava pronta para mais uma noite de trabalho.

Tentando disfarçar as caretas de dor, passou depressa pela sala onde ele estava. Mas quem disse que conseguiu sair antes que ele a alcançasse?

-É bom que volte com todo dinheiro que conseguir, ouviu bem? A não ser que queira outro castigo, Susan...

-Pode deixar... Quando eu voltar, você terá tudo o que quiser, Máscara da Morte.

Ele a soltou, com um sorriso de satisfação a lhe moldar os lábios. Susan pegou sua bolsa e saiu do apartamento, aquela noite prometia muito dinheiro para si.

Afinal, ela ia de encontro ao braço direito do homem mais poderoso da cidade.

**-III-**

Naquela noite, o piano estava fechado em seu canto, o palco com todas as suas luzes e holofotes apagados. Não haveria shows, apenas as bebidas, jogos e mulheres, como todos os dias.

Em seu costumeiro lugar no mezanino, comandava seus funcionários, dava ordens e fiscalizava o passeio dela entre os fregueses, atento aos mais afoitos. Aquela morena era sua e de mais ninguém, isto deveria ficar bem claro para todos.

No salão, ela caminhava entre as mesas, cumprimentava um ou outro cliente, sorria para todos. Seu andar sensual prendia a atenção de todos, ainda mais com aquelas pernas bem torneadas à mostra pelo microvestido preto. Sorrindo, ela resolveu subir ao mezanino, ele parou tudo o que fazia para recebê-la.

-Venha cá... – ele disse, afastando a cadeira e indicando que ela sentasse em seu colo.

Com cara de quem tinha segundas e terceiras intenções, a morena se sentou no colo do rapaz, iniciando um beijo quente, daqueles de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

-Bebe alguma coisa, Lizzy? – ele perguntou, apartando o beijo e chamando um garçom.

-Uma vodca. Você me parece muito ocupado, querido... Seus negócios tomam todo seu tempo...

-Não faça esse bico, sabe muito bem que por você eu largaria tudo agora e iríamos para meu apartamento.

-E por que não faz isso, Kanon?

-Por que aquele idiota do Scylla vem aqui hoje, resolver uns assuntos pendentes... E eu não posso deixar de recebê-lo, você sabe.

-Sei, tem horas que os seus negócios são mais importantes do que eu, não é mesmo? Com licença...

Lizzy deixou o mezanino depressa, sequer deu tempo a Kanon para se explicar. Nervoso, ele esmurrou a mesa, diversos papéis foram ao chão.

**-IV-**

O mesmo bar, a mesma mesa... E o mesmo atraso da noite anterior! Aquela idiota fazia aquilo só para provocar, só podia ser isso... Desta vez arrancou a gravata, o calor estava ainda mais infernal naquele maldito lugar!

Pediu uma segunda dose de uísque ao garçom, bem na hora em que ela chegou, desta vez sem o capacete. A passos largos, foi para a mesa onde ele estava e se sentou, pegando o cardápio e escolhendo algo, como se ele não estivesse ali.

-Não tem nada para me dizer, Mary Jane?

-Acho que tenho direito de comer primeiro, não? Estou morrendo de fome.

Ele suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás. A jovem fez seu pedido, esperou por ele em silêncio e só se dignou a dizer alguma coisa quando o garçom trouxe sua comida.

-Agora sim podemos conversar. O que quer saber, Saga?

-Como assim, o que quero saber? Mandei que fizesse um serviço para mim, lembra-se?

-Claro que lembro... E daí?

-Quero saber com foi, Mary Jane... Quero as provas de que fez tudo do jeito como pedi.

Comendo, ela enfiou a mão no bolso interno da jaqueta e tirou de lá algumas fotos instantâneas e uma caixinha pequena, entregando tudo ao rapaz. Saga sorriu satisfeito, observando as fotos e o conteúdo da caixa, que ainda parecia fresco, já que o sangue não havia secado.

-Mais uma para sua coleção, Saga... Eu só queria saber por que tanta fixação em orelhas...

**-V-**

Estava compenetrado na leitura de um livro em sua confortável biblioteca. A lareira acesa conferia um ar de nobreza à sala, iluminava a figura masculina de beleza andrógina de tal maneira que parecia um quadro renascentista. O roupão que vestia estava impecavelmente alinhado e engomado, do jeito que gostava.

-Olhando esta cena, até que realmente parece um respeitável catedrático... – disse-lhe uma voz feminina e melodiosa, à porta da biblioteca.

-Não a ouvi chegar.

-Claro, pedi ao seu secretário que não me anunciasse...

A jovem loira entrou pela sala, sentando-se no braço da poltrona. O rapaz deixou o livro de lado e a enlaçou pela cintura, fazendo-a escorregar diretamente para seu colo, beijando-lhe a boca no processo.

-Veio me fazer uma visita de cortesia, Grace?

-Sim e não, meu querido... Vim até aqui confirmar nosso trato... Daqui a uma hora tenho um encontro com o braço direito do meu cliente e preciso ter certeza de sua posição à nosso favor.

-Já lhe disse que terão todo meu apoio neste caso... A absolvição é certa, eu mesmo darei a sentença.

-Ótimo... Sabe que será muito bem recompensado por isso, não é, Afrodite?

-Mal posso esperar por essa recompensa...

**-I-**

-A gente tá fodido, Shura.. Por que essas merdas só caem na nossa mão?

Nervosa, Ângela andava em círculos em volta da viatura, Shura estava encostado no capô, acabara de acender mais um cigarro. Pensativo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando a fumaça em círculos para o alto.

-Os caras da corregedoria vão cair matando, o figurão também... A gente tá na roça!

-Fica calma, Ângela... Esses caras da corregedoria são um bando de burocratas que não enxergam nada além de seus crachás... Ninguém vai desconfiar de nada.

-Mas e o Solo? Ele vai vir para cima, você vai ver.

-Pois que venha... Nós vamos investigar esse caso como se fosse um outro qualquer, fica fria. Não vão nos pegar.

Shura falava com tanta convicção que Ângela até parou de andar em círculos. Dando a volta na viatura, ela parou na frente do parceiro, sorrindo para ele. O rapaz a encarou, jogando a bituca do cigarro longe e então a puxou pela cintura, até que os corpos ficaram colados um no outro.

-A gente vai sair limpo dessa, princesa... É só relaxar e deixar as coisas rolarem...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sim, aqui está o capítulo II desta fic, devo dizer que me deu um certo trabalho... Personagens apresentadas, respectivos parceiros idem... E daqui para frente, é só bucha atrás de bucha.

Espero que tenham gostado e eu prometo que vou me esforçar para que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto a ser publicado.

Beijos para aqueles que se dispuseram a ler, independente de mandarem reviews ou não.


End file.
